


come to bed

by widowwd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, erwin deserved better, erwin has both arms LOL, pretend he didn’t die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowwd/pseuds/widowwd
Summary: y/n wakes up in the middle of the night alone again, but she knows where to find erwin.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	come to bed

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in like 4 years LOL i posted it on my tumblr but i’m not appearing on the hashtags. check me out on there! @widowwd

y/n turned in her sleep, moving closer to the left side of the bed, her arms searching for erwin on their own. she kept moving further and further, until reaching the end of the bed. again. she thought as she slowly opened her eyes and let out an almost inaudible sigh. turning her head to find the window, she notices that it was pitch black outside. she closed her eyes once again and took a deep breath, before getting up from the warmth of her blankets. she knew where he was this late, it happened a lot. no matter how much she had tried to help him, she felt as if it was his nature to stay up overworking himself.

she silently found her way to him, feet taking her to his office. she contemplated knocking on the door before noticing that it was cracked open just a bit. she widened the opening a smidge and stared at the man before her, admiring his profile from the side. she knew he must have been in deep thought, as he didn’t even realize she had been standing there.

she loved seeing him like this. probably because she knew one one else could. she loved being able to see his golden hair untamed, his attire casual and his face so relaxed. to anyone else, it could’ve been even surreal to see the commander so informal. he was so composed in front of everybody else, but to y/n, it was merely just the man she loved. 

“erwin?” she finally announced, almost feeling bad for disturbing his train of thought. his eyes widened before turning his chair to the side,

“yes, doll?” guilt began to creep up his shoulders. he was sure he would be able to finish everything and go to sleep before she had woken up for the morning, but he didn’t take into consideration that she would wake up in the middle of the night for him. 

“come to bed, love. it’s almost two in the morning.”   
“y/n... i cant. you know i wouldn’t be able to sleep, knowing all this would be on my desk waiting for me tomorrow.” erwin sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. he was tired. very tired. he felt his eyes droop and his handwriting was getting sloppier and sloppier.  
y/n made her way behind his chair and put a hand on his head, raking her fingers through his hair. he closed his eyes and hummed in contentment. 

“you know commander... none of these letters will even be legible if you keep this up.” she joked, picking up the scribbled piece of paper erwin had just been writing on, analyzing his work. 

“and i’ll be passed out on this desk here soon, if you keep this up.” he chuckled, gesturing to her one hand in his hair, while grabbing his paper out of her other. once he placed it in front of him, he lightly grabbed her arm, taking her hand in his, and began to push his chair back,  
“come here,” he breathes, “i miss you.”

she smiled as she sauntered over to his lap. she settled in, her legs straddling erwin’s thighs and placing her hands on the sides of his face. his arms snaked their way around her waist, while he dipped his head onto her own, foreheads touching. 

“i missed you more.” she confesses, softly kissing him, “this your way of telling me that we are finally going to bed?” y/n whispered, running her thumb down his cheek. his hold on her waist tightens. 

“let me finish a few more papers and we can go.” he laughs, pressing his lips to hers, the couple kissing once more. 

it was a soft and tender kiss, like most of the time, but she could tell he was tired, and wanted nothing more but to lay down.

grinning into their kiss, erwin unwraps one of his arms from her, while tightening his grip with the other. he is the first to break away, mentally telling himself that the faster he gets this paperwork done, the more time he will have to lay in bed with her. he pushes his chair into the desk once again, but leaves enough space for y/n to be comfortable. with his free arm, he picks up the pen on his desk and begins to write as before.

y/n lay her head on his shoulder and places a kiss to erwin’s neck before closing her eyes, moving closer into his body, if even possible.

how did they get so lucky in such a cruel world? 

within the next hour, he hears his lover’s light snores. chuckling to himself, he presses a chaste kiss to her cheek. he had expected her to fall asleep sooner. he finally finishes signing his name on the last paper in the pile. he knew his back would hurt in the morning from the position him and y/n were in, but at the moment, it was comfortable. it was all he ever could’ve wanted.

he didn’t want to get up just yet. after finishing his work, he sat there in relief, running one of his hands up and down his wife’s back. moments like these were getting rarer and rarer between the two. countless expeditions, heaps of paperwork, never ending meetings, and even her recent promotion made him feel as if he hasn’t been able to hold his wife in months. 

he slowly stands up from his chair, and she unconsciously wraps her legs around his torso, tightening her grip on erwin’s body. his lips curled into a small smile at her tiresome gestures. 

he made his way to their shared bedroom, holding onto her tightly, hands on the bottom of her thighs. gently, he placed her onto their bed. he stood back, cherishing the woman in front of him, thankful to still have her by his side. he moved the covers on his side of the bed before laying down and covering up the both of them.

even in her drowsy state, y/n still found her way to erwin. she snuggled into him, her hand resting on his chest. she wrapped one of her legs around his waist, in an attempt to make sure he doesn’t leave bed again. 

erwin planted a kiss to her forehead with closed eyes, 

“i love you.” he breathed out before resting his head back onto the pillow, arm still around y/n’s shoulders. 

“i love you too.” y/n mumbled back. 

soon enough, the lovers were out cold, dreaming of their lives together, wishing they could give each other the lives they deserved outside of the walls.


End file.
